Last Night on Earth
by Renee86
Summary: Set during Daybreak,a tragedy threatens to break the Colonial family apart while helping them find their final home.
1. Chapter 1

**-Galactica, hallway outside CIC- **

Athena bangs on the locked hatch leading to CIC, she was locked out along with the ailing President Roslin. They had both followed Caprica Six and Baltar to the door before finally being locked out. A thin hand rests on Athena's shoulder, "We'll find a way in", the President says weakly. The older woman grips Athena's shoulder swaying slightly causing the young women to grimace. The hatch opens slowly to reveal two Marines with weapons pointed at the two scared women. They withdraw their weapons recognizing their President, they turn to yell to the Admiral.

"Prophet of Pythia," a male voice yells loudly as a series of three gunshots are heard in quick succession through the halls and CIC. The Marines rush through the door approaching a crumpled form on the deck, a dead copy of John Cavil. The Marines quickly kick his weapon away as a precaution before moving to the door to tend to the wounded. Athena looks down at her uniform which is splattered with blood, Laura Roslin slumps forward against Athena.

_Bill Adama stands in the center of the CIC surrounded by the aftermath of the final battle for the Colonists. John Cavil had surrendered reluctantly and was being held by the Marines at gun point. They could finally continue on with the Cylon rebels to find a habitable planet. The opening of the hatch revealed Athena, accompanied by a weakened Laura. He looked to Saul with a nod, they seemed to defy the odds once again. The sound of gunfire by the open hatch, stopped him dead, more blood has been shed in CIC._

Athena holds lowers the older woman down to the deck, she notices the Admiral rushing forward out of the corner of her eye. Bill feels like he is running in slow motion even though he is only a few feet away. Athena looks up at the Admiral with tears in her eyes, "I-i'm sorry Admiral, I couldn't...", she stammers. Bill kneels beside the young woman who is cradling the wounded President. He looks down realizing that he is kneeling in a puddle of blood that has started to accumulate.

Bill begins pulling at his coat, while assessing Laura's injury with worry. His eyes drift down to her chest, the blue shirt she is wearing looks black from blood. He presses the jacket to her chest trying to the stop the blood, that is gushing out. Bill looks up from his stained hands to Laura's face, she was ghastly pale. He was used to seeing her grow increasingly pale due to her illness, but this was different. He knew he was watching the love of his life bleed out on the CIC deck.

**-Sickbay-**

Two Marines came barreling into the crowded sickbay entrace, as a male medic approached them. He looked at them in confusion as they had no injuries but were out of breath from running. "The...P...president's been shot by a cylon", one of them states quickly looking at the medic. Despite the wounded around them, this annoucement caused sickbay to go eerily quiet. Ishay looks up from the patient she was assessing, and nods to the medic talking to the Marines.

**-CIC-**

Laura's eyes flutter open some much to Bill's relief, Athena gently brushes the synthetic hair out of the woman's eyes. The wheezing that accompanied her breathing had changed to a gurgle as her eyes focus on him. "I'm here, i'm here", Bill says softly as her eyes begin to close again. The hand he was holding with his free hand goes limp, as the gasping sound stopped. He presses his blood soaked hand against the gaping wound harder. "Laura...stay with me", he says loudly shaking her. Saul Tigh and Ellen who had watched the scene from the upper deck approach him. Saul leans over touching Bill's shoulder gently, telling him he needs to let go. This elicits a growl from the old man, who explains the medics will be there soon. Ellen gathers Athena into her arms pulling her away, she even has tears in her eyes.

Bill gently lowers Laura's body to the deck pulling his hands away, staring at the dark stains on them. He slowly rises to his feet turning to his faithful X.O. who places a hand on his shoulder. Bill's eyes trail from Saul's face to the Cavil cylon standing under guard next to the main console. Before Saul can react Bill grabs the sidearm Saul was carrying, and rushes Cavill pointing the weapon at his head. "You killed, the President of the Twelve Colonies...you killed my wife," he growls at him. Cavill smirks, " But it fits your propecy, I simply helped it along", he states with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CIC-**

The cold metal of the weapon presses into Bill's flesh as he stands in front of Cavil, wanting nothing more than revenge. "You should be dead, not her," he seethes pressing the weapon harder to his skin. The Marines flanking the deranged cylon prison made no attempt to stop the Admiral from meting out punishment for his crime. Cavil shook his head with a smirk, "Kill me and you will never know the truth", he states. Saul approaches from behind Adama, "Don't listen to him Bill he's a liar we know that", he counters. "Daniel isn't the 7th cylon, it's Laura Roslin," Cavil says looking Bill in the eyes. "The 7th cylon wasn't destroyed it was hidden from the others," he continues. "Ask Ellen, one of the illustrious final five should know, or Colonel Tigh" he says nodding his head towards them. "How could your friends conceal that the President, your wife is a cylon?" he asks narrowing his eyes. Bill swallows, and shakily lowers the weapon. Stepping back he turns to Saul, "I don't know what to believe anymore", he says walking away. He stops next to the prone body of the love of his life, where Ellen Tigh was kneeling. Marine guards were also standing silently next to her, one trying to compose himself-wiping tears away from his cheeks. "X.O. you have the deck, put the prisoner out the airlock", he says kneeling beside Laura. He stroked the hair out of her face, then reaches down taking her hand. He removes the wedding band from her finger, clutching it he silently gets up-walks away.

**-Admiral's Quarters- **

Bill sat his desk, he had been sitting there for the past 2 hours in the eerie quiet. He was burning at hole in the desk looking at the small gold ring sitting in front of him. He remembers the night in sick bay when they became husband and wife.

_The curtained off area where Laura was being kept was quiet except the monitor steadily beeping. He holds her pale hand in his as he reads to her softly. He soon reaches the end of the book and closes it, happy to see her smile for the first time in a while. "Do you love me," he asks softly setting the book aside taking her hand again. She smiles as he continues, "Will you do something for me?" he asks as she weakly grasps his hand. "Will you marry me," he asks as he watches her eyes sparkle with tears as she nods yes. Ishay helps Laura change into a suit, as Doc Cottle stands outside the curtain with the priest. There were no flowers, no beautiful white gown, nor thousands of people that witnessed their union, just them in sick bay with a priest. _

He comes out of the memory only to continue to nurse the 4th glass of liquor he's drinking. He looks up from the ring to look over at their picture together on his desk. The realization that his wife, the President was a Cylon made something in him snap. He hadn't felt this way since he had found out Saul was a cylon. This had finally snapped him out of the denial that she was dying, but not because she was lying dead in his CIC. The life he had shared with this women for the past 4 years was a lie, he had loved a cylon-a skinjob. He angrily pushes the picture and ring off his desk, before going to closet that hold their clothes.

-Basestar-

A small basestar circles a small planet being manned by a small group of Sixes,Twos, and Centurions. They stand next to the resurrection tub, knowing their long lost sister is about to return to them finally. A long slender pale arm twitches from over the edge of the tub, as it glows brightly. The Six now known as Erin smiles while taking the hand of the woman. "Sister you have finally returned to us, we've been waiting for you", she says happily. The happiness is cut short as the now resurrected Laura Roslin lets out a blood curdling scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Admiral Quarters-**

Saul, Lee, and Kara enter the Admiral's quarters weary after the long battle however the battle was not over yet. They had airlocked Cavil, and the body of the copy the Marines had gunned down for shooting Laura. They had carefully, and discreetly had Laura taken to the morgue being greeted by Ishay, and even a distraught Doc Cottle who had returned to the news. However they now needed to take care of their Admiral, they were all a family despite the revelation. Upon entering the room they were hit with the smell of alcohol-the room reeked of it. They heard crunching as they entered the main room, there was a shattered ambrosia bottle laying on the floor. Lee bent down to pick up what his foot crunched down on, it wasn't a glass ambrosia bottle. He picked up a picture of Bill and Laura, the frame was intacted, but the glass was smashed. They discovered women's clothing strewn all over the floor, Bill Adama weeping in the midst of it on the floor. "Bill", Tigh says kneeling next to him placing his hand on his shoulder. "It was all a Cylon lie, her love was all a lie", he says his voice breaking turning to Saul. In his hands he clutched one of her suit jackets tightly. "Bill, you've been my best friend for years even after finding out I was a cylon", he says softly.

**-Basestar-**

Laura Roslin stands in the Cylon CIC looking around in disbelief as she is surrounded by copies of Caprica Six,and Leoben Conoy. Erin had changed her into a pair of jeans and a top, Laura seeming to be oblivious. "Is this my punishment for Hera, the Olympic Carrier, believing i'm a Cylon for eternity", she asks looking between the group. "No, Laura you've always been one of us Cavil kept us in the dark," Leoben says taking Laura's hand. He guides her hand into the liquid contained in the console beside them.

_Laura Roslin sees herself standing in a type of cylon laboratory, Ellen Tigh stands next to a counter containing test tubes. "Laura," she said picking up a test tube in her hand before sitting it down as John Cavil enters. "Affection for another, such a human trait we aren't humans," he states to Ellen grasping the tray containing the test tubes. He runs his hand along the table before sweeping the test tubes away onto the floor. "The experiments are over," he says exiting the room as Ellen pulls a solitary tube from her labcoat. "Laura you will be a great leader, and will help unite us all", she says softly._

Laura gasps as she removes her hand from the liquid, bringing her other hand to her forehead. "Everything it was all a fabrication wasn't it, even my love for Bill?" she asks tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Erin shakes her head rubbing Laura's arm gently, "No I was there when you stood up to Zarek the pain you felt," she says. "You love him so much it isn't because of us, its in God's plan to love", she continues. Leoben speaks up again, "We need your help Laura Cavil had hidden reinforcements they are coming to attack the Fleet", he says. Laura looks from Erin to Leoben, "They can destroy the Fleet, we need you to lead us against Cavil's forces", he continues.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Basestar CIC-**

Laura looks from Erin to Leoben, "I'm dead you think they will believe that I came back to help the Fleet", she says. "They are going to think I collaborated with the Cylons the whole time",she continues. Leoben shakes his head,"If they trust us now, they will trust the woman who lead them all this time no matter what she is," he says. They turn towards the Dradis in the center of the CIC, watching the vastness of space in front of them. They had two jumps left before they would intercept Galactica on its continued journey towards Earth. They were jumping towards and unknown future unsure of their reception by the Fleet. All hope that they are welcomed as the other rebel Cylons were.

**-Airlock-**

Starbuck and the now President, Lee Adama watch the flag draped coffin containing Laura Roslin taken out the Airlock. They turn to face the other attendees, Doc Cottle and Layne Ishay noticeably absent was Bill who refused to come. Ishay looked to Lee, "Do you know why the Admiral isn't here", she asks softly. The airlock was silent no one answered, and Kara simply shook her head looking down. Doc Cottle finally answered with a grunt, "Probably too drunk to show up, he broke his hand when he found out about Tigh", he says. Lee nods, "Colonel Tigh has been taking all his shifts, he won't leave his quarters at all", he replies. It was then that Lee looked up realizing their group was no long alone in the compartment. Tigh as well as a group of Marines, and a few Officers had arrived, and were approaching them. "We've just been docked by a Basestar carrying lost Rebel Cylons, who say they have information on Cavil", Col. Tigh says to Lee. As soon as he finished speaking, the airlock hissed open revealing a small portion of the inside of the craft.

Out stepped a brunette copy of Caprica, trailed by a copy of Leoben Conoy. They were greeted by both Tigh and Lee however the welcomes were cut short when they realized, another cylon was with them. Laura Roslin entered walking up behind Erin and Leoben, who turned and smiled to her before turning to the Fleet leaders. The airlock was deathly silent for the second time in the past hour, no one knew what to say. Tigh spoke first, nodding to Laura and taking her hand. "Laura, the Fleet has been lost without you, and the Admiral will be happy to see you again," he says. The people around them could hardly believe who they were looking at standing in front of them. This was not the Laura Roslin of the past few months whose clothes hung on her emaciated frame. Her auburn hair fell down her back in curls , so different from the harsh wig she had been wearing for months. "Mom," Lee said as he embraced Laura in a hug, as the sound of footsteps echo through the airlock compartment.

Laura and Lee look to see that Bill had arrived, the group parting to show him the new arrivals to Galactica. Laura looks down after pulling away from Lee, and then looks up with tears in her eyes. "Bill," she says softly. She steps towards Bill reaching for his hand, causing him to pull away quickly. "Guards take this woman to the brig on suspicion of being a cylon infiltraitor," he yells. The guards look from Bill to Laura before nodding and binding her hands, and leading her away.

Author's Notes: Probably rushed things a bit, I was really eager to re-unite Bill and Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brig**

Laura looks up from the cot she is sitting on her hands folded in her lap, hearing the a gruff voice in the background speaking to the guard. She looks back down to her hands amazed that they aren't as frail and shaky like before. She hears the voice tell the guard to open the cell door and then leave. She looks up again, to see Bill Adama standing in her cell hands clasped in front of him. Seeing him brings a small smile to her face until she sees the smug expression-he's angry. "How long...how long did you know, was it the plan to you in power this whole time," he says angrily. She looks down then back up again, "I didn't know Bill you know I would never betray my people," she says. He laughs, "Your people...you aren't even human you're a machine", he yells. She rises to her feet, squaring off with him something she wasn't afraid to do if need be in her past. She thought she was going to go toe to toe with him in however his face shifted to a look of sorrow. "Have you ever really loved me," he asked softly causing her to look away from him crossing her arms.

_"I love you"_

_"About time" _

_"I don't think i've ever truly been at home, until these last few months here with you"_

"One thing i'm certain of is that I love you, and we are meant to be", she says not turning back to him. She turns back to him causing his features to soften as he hears her words. "I didn't see what would happen between us, and I couldn't control falling for you," she says softly. He gently takes her hand in his bringing it to his lips. "Bill, Cavil had a hidden fleet they will retaliate against the Colonial Fleet for Cavil's death," she says grimly. "Pythia's prediction was of a Cylon leader who would lead the Fleet, not a human leader", she explains. "Cylons mimic humans right down to even diseases, that's why we never knew, so I really was the dying leader," she continues. She looks down at her hand clasped in his and lets out a breath. "I can understand if you need some time to sort things out," she says pulling away. "I know what it was like for you...with Saul," she says.

**_Admiral's Quarters, Month Earlier _**

_"I am one of the Final Five, I should have told you Bill"_

_"Maybe they implanted a chip in you while on New Caprica"_

Bill shakes his head and pulls her to him, "No...we can go through this together just as we've always done things". He takes her hand pulling back to show her, her wedding ring-he slides it back on her finger. She smiles and cups his cheek gently, making a soft hum in happiness before drawing back. "I..I..know i'm not really her, but I know you both meant to each other," she says softly.

A/N: Originally intended for them not to reconcile, Bill not wanting to have anything to do with her not being able to view her as his Laura. However felt it might be out of character possibly. So instead I wrote Laura as being more hestitant to reconnect with him.


End file.
